Two Colors one Man
by CQuintero
Summary: Nikki hates Dara for taking Derek away from her, and she's going to make her pay even if it means sleeping with Derek or hospitalizing Sara, breaking them apart, a story about racism and hatred, againts two different colors for one man. Rated R for Langua
1. Default Chapter

I Do not own any of the Save the Last Characters, If I did, then........wew...........  
  
Chapter 1 Nikki Vs Sara  
  
Sara:  
  
" Hey Sara, wanna go to Steepes, tonight?" Chemille asked Sara as the bell rang finally releasing everyone to go home.  
  
" I don't know, I have to practice with Derek for the Julliard audition. How 'bout I call you and let you know, you gonna be home?" Sara asked   
  
" Yes. Hey I'll talk to you later, I have to go take care of Christopher or else ain't no one gonna do it for me." Chemille said with a worried tone.   
  
" 'Aight, I'll see you later." Sara said walking home.  
  
Nikki:  
  
"Brandy, that bitch best stay away from my man Derek, ain't no white trash goin' to take him away from me. She goes to Steepes tries to show off some steps we know she ain't knowing how ta dance. She had ta use Derek." Nikki said talking to her best friend.  
  
" Girl chill, we all know that Derek's in it to look good 'cuz he's goin' out with some white bitch." Brandy said  
  
" Hey Brand, if that white shit, shows up at Steepes tonight you with me to fuck her up and take her man?" Nikki asked Brandy with a wild look.  
  
" Fuck yea, we'll leave her wishin' she never knew where Chicago was on the map." Brandy replied  
  
" 'Aight, I'll see ya later then, remember, the corner table." Nikki said and walked away  
  
Sara:  
  
......To the left, to the right, jump and turn.........   
  
" I can't do it." Sara whines trying to do the steps Derek her boyfriend tells her to do.  
  
" Come on Sara, you can do it, just, you know get in the mood." Derek said  
  
" Oh, that's reminds me, Chemille said if you wanted to go to Steepes tonight?" Sara asked hoping he'll say no.  
  
" Sure why not, 'aight, ready now remember first it's your right leg then....  
  
Nikki:  
  
" Ooh, if the bitch shows up with Derek, if will fuck her up for sho', ain't no white trash goin' to take what I took so long to get.  
  
Sara:  
  
" Sara, ready? You look slammin'" Chemille said complimenting Sara who looked cool in a pair of low jeans and a one sided strap shirt with her hair to a side ponytail and a pair of hoop earrings.  
  
" Girl, my eyes almost fell off when I saw you." Said Derek slipping his hand around her waist.  
  
"Let's go." Chemille said pushing them out the door.  
  
  
  
Nikki:  
  
" Remember Brandy if the white trash shows up we'll talk shit then fuck her up." Nikki said to Brandy  
  
" Hey baby..." Malakai said putting his hand around Nikki's waist.  
  
" Malakai, you do that again and I'll make you sorry you were born with balls." Nikki threatens Malakai  
  
" What still mad 'cuz Derek won't even take a peek at 'chu?" Malakai asks  
  
" Fuck you, what the hell do you know?" Nikki asks him.  
  
" Well what I do know is that he's in it for the white girl and he doesn't like you, that don't mean nobody does, 'cuz you know, I've been having real good dreams about you lately." Malakai said   
  
" Go to hell, Malaka-" Nikki interrupts when she sees Sara walk in.  
  
"The bait has arrived Brandy." Nikki said nudging Brandy and walking towards Sara and her friends.  
  
Sara:   
  
The group walks in and walks all the way to the back to their original table where they hang around.  
  
As they approach their table Nikki approaches them.  
  
"Move out of my way, Reynolds." She said pushing Chemille to the side.  
  
" Oh no, you ain't layin' one finger on her or I'll be cleaning the floor with yo' hair." Chemille said standing between Sara and Nikki.  
  
" You shut the fuck up bitch, you wouldn't do anything to me. You so stupid you went and got pregnant and now you're stuck with a damn kid." Nikki said  
  
" Look bitch-" Chemille starts but is cut off by Nikki.  
  
" Look Reynolds, it ain't worth it sticking up for this white trash when we black and she'll end up betrayin' us" Nikki said.  
  
All the time this was happening, Derek and Sara had left to go dance.  
  
Suddenly a big applaud and howling erupt. People are clapping at Derek and Sara dancing, they are freak dancing and doing their routine. Nikki just stares and gets angrier as the minute goes by. She's going to ruin this fun, no matter what it takes.  
  
Nikki:  
  
Nikki walks up to Derek on the other side of where Sara is dancing and sticks her ass straight into Derek's face. She then grabs him around the neck and does a sexual move on him pressing his crotch around her hips. She goes down to put her ass in his face again, and as she does this, when she goes up she flips Sara off and start freaking all up on Derek.  
  
Everyone is cheering louder than before and some guys even start to dance with Nikki standing and pushing their crotches against her ass.  
  
Then Nikki grabs Derek and kisses him in the mouth.  
  
She turns around, sees Sara, pushes her, and walks away. 


	2. Sara Vs Nikki

I Do not own any of the Save the Last Characters, If I did, then........wew...........  
  
Chapter 1 Nikki Vs Sara  
  
Sara:  
  
" Hey Sara, wanna go to Steepes, tonight?" Chemille asked Sara as the bell rang finally releasing everyone to go home.  
  
" I don't know, I have to practice with Derek for the Julliard audition. How 'bout I call you and let you know, you gonna be home?" Sara asked   
  
" Yes. Hey I'll talk to you later, I have to go take care of Christopher or else ain't no one gonna do it for me." Chemille said with a worried tone.   
  
" 'Aight, I'll see you later." Sara said walking home.  
  
Nikki:  
  
"Brandy, that bitch best stay away from my man Derek, ain't no white trash goin' to take him away from me. She goes to Steepes tries to show off some steps we know she ain't knowing how ta dance. She had ta use Derek." Nikki said talking to her best friend.  
  
" Girl chill, we all know that Derek's in it to look good 'cuz he's goin' out with some white bitch." Brandy said  
  
" Hey Brand, if that white shit, shows up at Steepes tonight you with me to fuck her up and take her man?" Nikki asked Brandy with a wild look.  
  
" Fuck yea, we'll leave her wishin' she never knew where Chicago was on the map." Brandy replied  
  
" 'Aight, I'll see ya later then, remember, the corner table." Nikki said and walked away  
  
Sara:  
  
......To the left, to the right, jump and turn.........   
  
" I can't do it." Sara whines trying to do the steps Derek her boyfriend tells her to do.  
  
" Come on Sara, you can do it, just, you know get in the mood." Derek said  
  
" Oh, that's reminds me, Chemille said if you wanted to go to Steepes tonight?" Sara asked hoping he'll say no.  
  
" Sure why not, 'aight, ready now remember first it's your right leg then....  
  
Nikki:  
  
" Ooh, if the bitch shows up with Derek, if will fuck her up for sho', ain't no white trash goin' to take what I took so long to get.  
  
Sara:  
  
" Sara, ready? You look slammin'" Chemille said complimenting Sara who looked cool in a pair of low jeans and a one sided strap shirt with her hair to a side ponytail and a pair of hoop earrings.  
  
" Girl, my eyes almost fell off when I saw you." Said Derek slipping his hand around her waist.  
  
"Let's go." Chemille said pushing them out the door.  
  
  
  
Nikki:  
  
" Remember Brandy if the white trash shows up we'll talk shit then fuck her up." Nikki said to Brandy  
  
" Hey baby..." Malakai said putting his hand around Nikki's waist.  
  
" Malakai, you do that again and I'll make you sorry you were born with balls." Nikki threatens Malakai  
  
" What still mad 'cuz Derek won't even take a peek at 'chu?" Malakai asks  
  
" Fuck you, what the hell do you know?" Nikki asks him.  
  
" Well what I do know is that he's in it for the white girl and he doesn't like you, that don't mean nobody does, 'cuz you know, I've been having real good dreams about you lately." Malakai said   
  
" Go to hell, Malaka-" Nikki interrupts when she sees Sara walk in.  
  
"The bait has arrived Brandy." Nikki said nudging Brandy and walking towards Sara and her friends.  
  
Sara:   
  
The group walks in and walks all the way to the back to their original table where they hang around.  
  
As they approach their table Nikki approaches them.  
  
"Move out of my way, Reynolds." She said pushing Chemille to the side.  
  
" Oh no, you ain't layin' one finger on her or I'll be cleaning the floor with yo' hair." Chemille said standing between Sara and Nikki.  
  
" You shut the fuck up bitch, you wouldn't do anything to me. You so stupid you went and got pregnant and now you're stuck with a damn kid." Nikki said  
  
" Look bitch-" Chemille starts but is cut off by Nikki.  
  
" Look Reynolds, it ain't worth it sticking up for this white trash when we black and she'll end up betrayin' us" Nikki said.  
  
All the time this was happening, Derek and Sara had left to go dance.  
  
Suddenly a big applaud and howling erupt. People are clapping at Derek and Sara dancing, they are freak dancing and doing their routine. Nikki just stares and gets angrier as the minute goes by. She's going to ruin this fun, no matter what it takes.  
  
Nikki:  
  
Nikki walks up to Derek on the other side of where Sara is dancing and sticks her ass straight into Derek's face. She then grabs him around the neck and does a sexual move on him pressing his crotch around her hips. She goes down to put her ass in his face again, and as she does this, when she goes up she flips Sara off and start freaking all up on Derek.  
  
Everyone is cheering louder than before and some guys even start to dance with Nikki standing and pushing their crotches against her ass.  
  
Then Nikki grabs Derek and kisses him in the mouth.  
  
She turns around, sees Sara, pushes her, and walks away. 


End file.
